Edward Elric
Background The eldest son of a merchant captain, Edward and his younger brother Alphonse grew up on land until their mother suddenly died of illness in KY 182. After her death, their aunt took them in until their father returned to land several months later. Not content to stay on land, and not able to retire at that time, he took them with him on his ship. As a result, both became accustomed to life at sea and as a merchant when they were still quite young, at ages 7 and 6, respectively. Their father being a believer in hard work, they spent their time learning every duty possible on their father's ship, the Flames of Truth. By KY 192, Theophilus was clearly grooming his eldest son to take over the family business soon, as he himself was getting "too old" to take to the seas as much as he had previously. As Edward had shown a great adeptitude to setting up relations with some more stubborn nations, Theo felt he'd be the best choice to take over. Unfortunately, the ship encountered a storm after setting out from Lacerta in 193, and Edward was severely injured. They made it to port in time for him to receive treatment and survive, but he lost his right arm and left leg. Edward himself insisted that this was not enough to keep him down, and Theo took him to Pavo, where he spent the better part of a year being fitted for a set of clockwork limbs and learning to use them properly. In KY 194, at the age of eighteen, Ed returned to the sea and soon after took over the family business, his father confident he was able to handle himself again. He used his father's name early on as he established himself, switching to his own name as he became known to people in nearly every nation. Edward settled on his specialty in KY 195, when he dared the wastes of Canis, encountering the roaming band that patrolled the borders and striking up a friendship with their leader, Jace of Stormwind of Sharaad, securing a long-running trade in Canis spices, and the best supply of them of any trader. He continues to trade in commodities from every nation, and is always on the lookout for something new to deal in. Timeline of key dates: *176 - Born (177 - Brother is born) *182 - age 6 - Triska dies, Ed and Al are taken to live with Ledell *183 - age 7 - Theophilus decides the boys are old enough to go to sea, takes them on trade voyages *193 - age 17 - Injured in an accident at sea; taken to Pavo to receive new clockwork limbs *194 - age 18 - Returns to the sea to take over Theo's business; Theo retires to the land *195 - age 19 - First trip to Canis to meet Jace, subsequently falling for him two trips later *199 - age 23 - Life in the Sacred City begins (Elysium and Noah's Ark timelines) Personality Similar to how he is in canon, but a little more laid-back and rowdy, with a more relaxed and accented speech pattern. Because he grew up while travelling, he’s not quite as stoic as the typical Del, though when it comes to business he’s very serious. At times, his accent lessens, suggesting that it's an affectation he takes on to disarm people, rather than a proper accent. Extremely devoted to those he cares about--family, crew, friends. Existing relationships Most people he has relationships with are business-oriented, as he has many different trade connections. Notable ones follow. FAMILY (NPCs): Father: Theophilus Elric, of Delphinus (expy of Hohenheim); Mother: Triska Elric, nee ??, of ?? (expy of Trisha); Brother: Alphonse Elric (expy obvious); Aunt: Ledell Curtis, nee Ledell Elric, of Delphinus (expy of Izumi) Nothaniel Morgan: A merchant in the royally sanctioned fleet with whom he does regular business. Ed knows Link's subordinates in passing only and rarely if ever deals with them. Jack, Tyler and Jessica: PIRATES! Who he deals with on a fairly regular basis, in a rather under-the-table arrangement, since he's quite confident he'd lose his trade license if it was known he trades with brigands. Finds them entertaining, at least, and does like (and prefer to deal with) Jack. Jace of Stormwind of Sharaad: Ed's primary contact for trades in Canis, and his lover. Typically Ed crosses the border alone or with a very small party to deal with Jace's band, while the rest of his crew stays to make trades or enjoy shore leave in Lacerta. Ed and Jace fell for each other not long after the trade relationship was established, though Ed prefers to not advertize the fact and claims his frequent visits are due to the spice trade he's established. He's grown accustomed to the light teasing they both often receive from other members of the band. Tjuta of Ulv of Sharaad: Jace's adopted son, though Ed encountered him (and, succumbing to his power of cute, bought things from him) several times prior to Ed's taking control of Flames of Truth and Tjuta's adoption by Jace. Ed thinks Tjuta is a great kid, and frequently brings him a variety of small gifts and trinkets when he visits. Razzy Feramis: The strange little mute Lacertan he first met while still sailing with his father. Before the Flames of Truth departed Lacerta, she attempted to warn them to delay the trip, but Theo not being the superstitious type set sail anyway, into the storm that injured Edward. She now frequently sails with him, and usually without his knowledge. Category:Characters